Family Tree
by VanityBlue
Summary: Holly has some shocking news but what is it and who is it for? The first in the bestselling (or maybe not...) series
1. Shredded Courage

Family Tree  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl.  
  
A/N: I needed to do something so I started a new story. This is it...

* * *

Chapter one, Shredded Courage  
  
Holly's Apartment, Haven City, the Lower Elements.  
  
Holly lay in bed, trying to pluck up the courage to get out of it. She huddled in the duvet, worries floating around her mind, filling it with doubt. Suppose he didn't believe her, or he didn't like the idea? This is stupid, a little voice in the back of her head told her. You're worrying over nothing, anyway it's too late now. Just tell him. After listening to the voice for a bit, Holly decided she couldn't lay around in bed all day. She had to do something or she would go insane. She had to tell him.  
  
Trouble's Apartment, Haven City  
  
Trouble was just finishing his lunch, which was a take away deep fried pit slug, when the phone rang. He hesitated, thinking it might be Grub, calling to complain about the price of telephone bills or something pointless, but he answered it anyway.  
  
"Hello?" He asked, into the receiver,  
  
"Hey Trouble, it's me, Holly."  
  
Trouble frowned, he was sure he detected a tremor in her, usually confident voice.  
  
"Holls, are you OK?" He asked, concerned.  
  
"Well, yeah. No, I don't know. Look, I can't tell you over the phone, can we meet up?"  
  
"Yeah of course. When? Where?"  
  
"Err, now, at Tara Shuttle port. I need to get some fresh, above ground air."  
  
"Of course. Shall I meet you there in ten minutes?" Trouble looked at his moonometer, "At twelve forty?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Trouble was about to say something when Holly hung up. He looked puzzled. What was wrong? It was unusual for Holly to be so quiet. She was usually chatty and outgoing. It must be something important to bother her this much. He'd have to find out.  
  
Tara Shuttle Port, Haven City  
  
Holly was standing outside the entrance of the shuttle port, scanning the crowds for Trouble. He wasn't late or anything, in fact she was five minutes early. That was a first! What would commander Root say if he could see her now? He'd probably get Foaly to contact the world record books. She slumped against a sign marked, 'Return tickets to Tara, half price', she was glad to be out of her apartment, the jostling crowds were comforting. She felt safe from the real world. Holly checked her moonometer for the umpteenth time. If Trouble didn't get here soon, they would miss the one o'clock shuttle. She grinned when she spotted his face among the sea of impatient fairies pushing their way to the shuttle port entrance. Frond, he was gorgeous. She was so lucky to have Trouble. They had been though some tough times, but he still stuck by her.  
  
When Trouble reached Holly he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Holly shivered, a glowing sensation warming her insides.  
  
"Hey babe, what's up? You sounded anxious on the phone?"  
  
Holly shrugged, her face, she hoped, was blank. "It was nothing."  
  
Trouble snaked his arm around Holly's waist and the couple sauntered into the Shuttle port lobby. It was a big space. It needed to be, with the hundreds of fairies that poured through the doors every day; they'd get crushed if it wasn't.  
  
While they stood in line waiting for their visas, Holly remembered all the good times she and Trouble had shared. They'd been together for two years now. It only seemed like yesterday when they were on their first date. Holly shuddered, time passed so quickly. You had to enjoy life while you had the chance.  
  
They collected their visas and boarded the shuttle. It was crowded, being peak season. Holly was seated next to an old man smoking a fungus cigar. He reminded her of commander Root. She shivered again, what would Root say when he found out? He had taken ages to adjust to the fact that they were seeing each other out of work; this shock would probably put him in hospital.  
  
Trouble frowned again. If he kept this up he'd get wrinkles, and he didn't fancy looking like the commander just yet. Give it a few more decades. Although Holly had assured him she was fine, he was sure something was up. It was just like Holly to bottle everything up inside. He'd get to the bottom of it when they reached Tara.  
  
The shuttle glided to a halt on the landing strip about half an hour later. The passengers rushed to disembark, pushing and shoving through the pneumatic doors. Trouble stood on the platform waiting for Holly. When she caught up with him, they flashed their visas at security and rented two pairs of hummingbirds. They could've got cheaper, but when you can afford good quality products, you might as well have them.  
  
"Where do you want to go?" asked Trouble, when they stood out in the fresh air. Strictly speaking it wasn't fresh, but it was fresher than the tunnel variety. The shadow of Tara, the great oak, was cast upon them, making them shiver.  
  
"Somewhere quiet" Holly replied, "I need to clear my head." That's not half of it, she thought.  
  
Before Trouble could question this, she opened the throttle on her wings and kicked off from the ground. Trouble had to act quickly to catch her up. There was no time to ask questions.  
  
They soared over the Irish countryside, shielded from human eyes. Holly gave a small sigh, she loved flying, it always made her feel relaxed, even on days like today. Trouble followed, close behind. Not too close mind, he didn't fancy getting his face kicked in if Holly slowed down. She eventually came to a halt in a clearing. It was surrounded by a ring of leafy oak trees, and completely hidden from view. She took off her wings, hooking them over a low branch. Trouble followed suit. The pair sat down on the tufted grass, leaning their backs against the thick, warped, trunk.  
  
Trouble opened his mouth to speak; he had to proceed carefully. Holly could be really touchy about things that bothered her. "Holly, are you sure you're OK? You seem, out of it?"  
  
Holly groaned, she thought she'd been covering it well, obviously not. "Well actually Trouble, there is something."  
  
Trouble looked expectant. He was surprised. She never confided in him without a lot of persuasion.  
  
Holly gulped, this was it. "I'm pregnant."  
  
A/N: Well, what did you think of that? Let me know. 


	2. Out in the Open

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl.  
  
Chapter two, Out in the open  
  
A/N: Here's the next chapter...  
  
The clearing, Ireland  
  
Trouble's eyes widened. Holly looked away, trying to hide her tears. She tried to stand up, wanting to run, but she couldn't. Trouble had wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.  
  
"Oh Holls, that's wonderful. How long have you known?" he asked, his voice muffled into Holly's shoulder.  
  
Holly pulled away, her residential grin, back on her face. Relief flooded her, drowning her worries. "Four and a half months!"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, grinning back. It was just like Holly to keep important information to herself, and he knew she never had a good reason for it.  
  
"I couldn't pluck up the courage." Holly too, knew he wouldn't be fooled. Holly Short could not, and would not be classified a wimp.  
  
Trouble laughed, getting to his feet. He reached a hand down to Holly, helping her up. They eased their wings onto their backs and fastened the straps.  
  
"Come on, Let's go home and celebrate."  
  
Holly beamed and the pair flew of, in the direction of Tara, hands linked.  
  
Trouble's Apartment  
  
"Here's to us!" said Trouble, pouring champagne.  
  
They were sitting in Trouble's kitchen, proposing a toast and chatting about the future.  
  
"Only one glass for me." Holly told Trouble, indicating her stomach.  
  
They clinked glasses and sipped champagne,  
  
"I can't believe I'm going to be a dad!" exclaimed Trouble, Holly grinned at him.  
  
Then, all of a sudden her smile faded, doubts clouded her mind, yet again.  
  
"D'arvit!" she breathed, Trouble looked concerned,  
  
"What's wrong?" He questioned, what else had Holly not told him? He dreaded to think. She hadn't forgotten to mention she was having triplets, had she? They would never be able to support five fairies on the wage they received from the LEP.  
  
"What am I going to tell Commander Root? He'll kill me. I don't think I'll tell him," she answered.  
  
Trouble tried not to laugh at the ridiculousness of this idea. At least Holly didn't appear to have any bombshells to drop. "Oh Holly, it'll be worse if you don't tell him. What do you think he'll do when it's born, Hmm? You can't tell him we adopted it. You'll need to go on maternity leave sometime."  
  
Holly groaned and looked pale. "Great," she moaned, her voice laden with sarcasm, "I suppose I'd better go home; I need an early night." She made to get up, but Trouble stopped her.  
  
"You can stay here tonight, we can pick up your LEP uniform on the way into work tomorrow, then we can break the news to Root."  
  
Trouble steered her towards his bedroom and then went to have a shower while Holly climbed into bed.  
  
She sighed and snuggled into the duvet. It had been a long day, she was glad her mind was (almost) free of doubt now. Any more worries and her head might've imploded.  
  
Holly woke up, confused. Where was she? Then she remembered she'd stayed the night with Trouble. She slid out of bed and dressed hurriedly in the clothes she had worn the day before, she couldn't risk being late today. It would make the news even harder to break to Root if he had a grudge against her. She ran her fingers through her cropped hair and strode into the kitchen. Trouble was making breakfast. He had just poured two nettle smoothies and was about to sit down when Holly walked in.  
  
"Morning babe!" he said, pulling out a chair for her to sit down.  
  
"Thanks!" Holly grinned, Trouble made her feel so special.  
  
They drank their smoothies and made small talk until they decided they'd better leave for work.  
  
Police Plaza, Haven City  
  
Commander Root was in his office filing paperwork on a new database Foaly had set up. The centaur had assured him, that although it was a prototype it was unsusceptible to viruses and hackers. A knock sounded on the door.  
  
"Come in," he called turning to face the opening door.  
  
"Morning sir," greeted Trouble, propelling a reluctant Holly through the door in front of him.  
  
"Morning to you too, nice to see you're on time. Trouble is a good influence on you Holly." The commander peered at Holly's face. He was no paramedic warlock, but Holly looked ill. "Captain Short, are you feeling Ok? You look a little pale."  
  
Holly groaned.  
  
"We've got something to tell you," said Trouble, looking at Holly.  
  
Holly took a deep breath and stared at the floor. "I'm pregnant."  
  
A/N: It has the same ending line as chapter one, I'm sorry the chapters are short but you'll have to live with it. 


	3. Rumours

Family Tree  
  
Chapter three, Rumours  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl, Ok?  
  
A/N: I think this is the best story I've written yet. Let me know what you think.  
  
Police Plaza, Haven City  
  
"D'arvit Short, how could you be so irresponsible?" barked the Commander, when he had taken in this latest instalment of Holly's life. Fairies walking past his office stopped and stared at the closed door.  
  
Holly rolled her eyes, "Ok, it was a mistake," admitted Holly. "But we're keeping it, so..."  
  
"You'll be wanting maternity leave sometime in the near future, correct?"  
  
Holly nodded. She was sure the commander had the ability to read minds. The people eavesdropping outside the door practically fainted from shock. Whispers of 'Holly Short's pregnant' rippled through the crowd who began chattering noisily as they made their way up the corridor.  
  
"Just exactly how pregnant are you?" asked the commander, curiously.  
  
"Four and half months," answered Holly, waiting for Root to complain that she should have told him earlier.  
  
"Ok, is three months time alright?"  
  
"Four!" Holly pleaded, when she was off work she usually died of boredom only to be resurrected at the thought of returning. That doesn't mean she was a workaholic, she just liked to see all her friends and be out doing something. Her apartment was like a prison.  
  
It was Troubles turn to roll his eyes. Holly was never satisfied, she would try and bargain her way out of the death penalty if they still used it in Haven.  
  
"No Captain. Recon is a dangerous posting; I can't put you and your baby in danger. Trouble would never forgive me, and I would never forgive myself."  
  
Holly grudgingly agreed with her commander and hastily left his office. Trouble hung back, he wanted to talk to the commander.  
  
Holly headed for her cubicle, but when she got there she decided to go to Ops and break the news to Foaly before someone else did. On her way she passed through a crowd of people milling about. They all started whispering crazily when they spotted her.  
  
"Look, it's Captain Short, I heard she's pregnant with Chix Verbil's baby!" and "I wonder if Trouble knows? Maybe I'll have a chance with him now Holly's cheated on him."  
  
Holly shuddered, Chix Verbil? Just the thought made her heave. They had a nerve, spreading rumours about her. She'd never cheat on Trouble, they were just jealous.  
  
"Hey I hope you know you're talking a load of rubbish. I would never cheat on Trouble, you should all know me better than that." Holly stormed towards the Ops booth leaving behind cries of "She's lying to cover her tracks." and "We know what you're up to. You can't hide it forever."  
  
Holly reached the Ops booth and banged on the sliding doors with her fist, "Foaly, Let me in, Oi Foaly, open up!" The doors slide open with a pneumatic hiss. Holly entered, the doors closing behind her.  
  
"Congratulations Holly, I heard the news. It is Trouble's, I take it?" said Foaly, the minute Holly walked in.  
  
Holly groaned, "What gives you the impression that it's not?" she questioned, pretty sure she already knew the answer.  
  
"Oh just a rumour that's going round, nothing worth bothering about." Said Foaly, "So, when's it due?" he asked, hurriedly changing the subject.  
  
"November, Wednesday the 3rd I think." Holly beamed; she was really getting excited now.  
  
"Only four and half months to go." stated Foaly. "Have you got any plans for the future?"  
  
Holly looked puzzled, "No, why?"  
  
"Well," said Foaly, "Where's it going to sleep, you've only got a one bedroom apartment, and what about Trouble?"  
  
"D'arvit!" breathed Holly, "I hadn't thought of that." She headed towards the door.  
  
Foaly called after her. "Drop in on Julius, will you? Tell him that the prototype database I installed in his system is infected with the SASA worm. My back up systems will over ride it, but he will need to re load all his documents."  
  
Holly's apartment, Haven city  
  
"Holly, I've been wondering, do you think it's time that we, moved in together someplace bigger?" asked Trouble. They were eating a meal that Holly had made, after work.  
  
"It's a good idea, we might as well, us almost being a proper family now, but I don't have the money. I can only just afford this place." Holly indicated the room around her.  
  
"We could sell our apartments and buy a bigger one. Maybe not just yet, I don't want to rush you, but..."  
  
"I'd be quite happy to move out of here to somewhere else. We'll need to get it sorted before the baby's born though."  
  
"We could go house hunting this weekend if you like?" Trouble offered.  
  
"Fine by me." Holly agreed.  
  
So the following weekend, Holly and Trouble could be found scouring central Haven for a two-bedroom apartment. They viewed several but none of them were quite right. The first one backed on to a Goblin estate, the second place was too expensive but the third property looked suitable. It was within a five minute walk to police plaza, was affordable and had the space they were looking for. All they had to do was raise the money for it.  
  
A/N: Please Review. I spent long hard hours (well not quite that much. Half an hour typing this chapter, an hour writing the original plot and another half an hour adding in extra bits!) and I want some kind of reward. 


	4. Propositions

Family Tree  
  
Chapter four, Propositions  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl.  
  
A/N: It has taken me a day and a half (minus the six hours I spent at school and the nine I was asleep for) to write four chapters. Not bad.  
  
Two Months later, the couple's new apartment  
  
Holly and Trouble had been living in their new apartment for two weeks when one morning Holly awoke feeling terrible. She stumbled out of bed, trying not to wake Trouble and into the bathroom where she was violently sick in the sink. No matter however hard she had tried, Trouble had heard the noise and, finding Holly's side of the bed empty, had gone to investigate. He found Holly in the bathroom looking very worse for wear. He looked at her questioningly.  
  
"Morning sickness." she rasped, her voice hoarse.  
  
Trouble nodded and proceeded in wiping Holly's face, taking her back to bed and bringing her a glass of water. He then had the fantastic job of cleaning the bathroom. Not that he minded. When he'd finished that he had a shower, got dressed, checked on Holly and told her that he was just going for a bit.  
  
When Trouble had gone, Holly realised that she, Holly Short was going to be a mother. She had known this for ages but today she had got it in her head that in six months time she would be labelled a total failure. Tears of desperation trickled down her cheeks. Little did she know what Trouble was doing at that exact moment...  
  
Jewellers, Haven City  
  
Trouble pointed out a silver ring studded with a small, circular, red ruby, to the sales assistant.  
  
"That one will be perfect," He said and handed over the correct amount of gold coins. On his way out of the shop, Trouble spotted a flower stall; he bought a bunch of blood red roses.  
  
"Whose the lucky lady?" asked the elf serving.  
  
"My girlfriend. She's pregnant with our first child," answered Trouble, pride glowing inside him.  
  
"Congratulations." said the elf, handing him the roses.  
  
***  
  
Trouble and Holly's apartment, Haven city  
  
Holly was lying curled up with a book on the sofa when Trouble arrived home.  
  
"Hi Holly, are you feeling better?" he asked.  
  
"A bit." Holly replied, marking her place in her book.  
  
"Good, well I've got something that should cheer you up even more." Trouble produced the roses.  
  
Holly gave Trouble a huge smile and threw her arms around him. "Oh Trouble, they're lovely. I'll go and put them in a vase."  
  
Trouble followed Holly into the kitchen. "Why don't we go and try the new Italian restaurant for dinner tonight? My treat," asked Trouble.  
  
"Yeah, Ok." replied Holly, filling a vase with water. "But I can't let you pay. You bought me the roses."  
  
"Don't worry. I'm going to put on my suit Ok? It's quite a posh place, I went past on my way back, so you might want to dress up too." He knew Holly would frown upon this idea, but he suggested it anyway.  
  
"Ohhhh Trouble, you know I hate dresses. Can't I wear what I've got on?" Holly gestured at the clothes she was wearing.  
  
"I suppose, if you really want to look like you've been dragged through a hedge backwards!" Trouble grinned and held out his hand. "Come on, why don't you wear that red dress you wore for a couple of years back for the promotions at the LEP?"  
  
***  
  
The Italian Restaurant, Haven City  
  
"Ahh, you must be Mr. Kelp? Miss Short?" asked a waiter as the pair stepped through the restaurant doors.  
  
They both nodded and were ushered towards table five; "I will get you your menus." said the waiter and scurried away.  
  
Holly looked around the restaurant. It was really tasteful. Deep red carpet, pale cream wallpaper, deep green plants (really realistic fake ones as plants can't grow underground because there's no sun light.) stood on marble pillars. The furniture was dark mahogany and each table had a rose in a tall glass.  
  
***  
  
The pair were waiting for dessert. Strawberry cheesecake with fresh cream. Trouble suddenly stood up, taking something out of his pocket, he walked round to where Holly was sitting. He knelt down, clasping her hand in his and handing her the ring in the velvet case that he'd bought earlier that day.  
  
"Holly Short, will you marry me?"  
  
A/N: What do you think? Should Holly say yes? Review and let me know. 


	5. Wedding Bells

Family Tree  
  
Chapter five, Wedding bells?  
  
Disclaimer: Although I don't own Artemis Fowl, Holly Short or Trouble Kelp, I own the restaurant.  
  
A/N: Will she or won't she? Read on to find out.

* * *

The Italian Restaurant, Haven City  
  
Holly burst into tears, which was very uncharacteristic for her. She didn't cry loudly and dramaticly, just a few solitary tears dripping down her coffee coloured cheeks. She couldn't believe it. Was it possible that Trouble was joking? No, he had a ring, anyway who would joke about something like that?  
  
"Oh Trouble, of course I will!" Holly gave the answer everyone in the restaurant was waiting to hear.  
  
One of the waiters started clapping and others soon cottoned on. Trouble stood up and gave Holly a passionate kiss. Holly's face flushed with happiness, it was at this moment that she thought of a totally random thing that a friend had once told her, Happiness is like wetting yourself, everyone can see it, but only you can feel the glow. She stifled a laugh. It would not be a good idea to laugh at a moment like this. It was too serious.   
  
A waiter conferred with the manager and then approached Trouble.  
  
"Sir, your meal is on the house. Congratulations."  
  
They thanked him gratefully and left the restaurant, not bothering to wait for their dessert. The light from the sun strip was fading to sunset, another of Foaly's inventions. The sun strip mirrored surface light so, when it was night above ground the sun strip gave out bright sun light because that was when most fairies were awake.  
  
The headed home in the fading light. Two silhouettes on the horizon.   
  
Police Plaza, Haven City  
  
Officers crowded the lobby. Gathering round Holly and Trouble, wishing them Congratulations and good luck.  
  
"When's the wedding?" Chix Verbil asked Holly. He was still put out that Holly was marrying Trouble and not him.  
  
"Two months time, in about October." replied Holly.  
  
"We wanted it before the birth." continued Trouble.  
  
Holly took Trouble aside. "I'm going to ask the commander about you know what," she said, heading down the corridor, towards his office.  
  
Holly paused outside the door, before deciding to knock. Just to be polite. Not that she bothered waiting for permission to enter. 

The commander was still filing paperwork. He cursed Foaly with every sheet he filed. He heard a knock on the door and turned round, Holly was framed in the doorway.  
  
"I heard the news, Congratulations," said the Commander. "Now what did you want you want, I'm busy with all this D'arviting paperwork, D'arviting centaur. He drives me up the wall." He carried on filing and mumbling away to himself. 

It gave Holly quite a shock to see that the male species were capable of multi tasking.  
She told him what she had come about.  
  
"Sir, I was wondering if, if Artemis could come to the wedding? We parted friends, and he wouldn't be able to do anything if half the LEP were there too." Holly gabbled.  
  
The commander paused, thinking. "No. I'm sorry Holly it's too much of a risk."

* * *

A/N: Ha! Cliffhanger. I'm sorry this chapter is so short, it was five pages, but I was struck by inspiration and had to rewrite it. Please read and review. 


	6. Mysterious Plots

Family Tree  
  
Chapter six, Mysterious Plots.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Artemis Fowl characters or settings in this fic. Eoin Colfer owns them.  
  
A/N: How does Holly cope with her disappointment? Read on to find out...  
  
Commander Root's office, Police Plaza, Haven City  
  
For a second Holly didn't react. Then her face clouded over. Storm clouds chased themselves over Holly's cheeks. She turned and ran from the room, slamming the door behind her. Vibrations made the room shudder, rather like a miniature earthquake.  
  
The commander gave a small smile. Another phase of his master plan to give Holly the brilliant wedding present, she deserved, was complete. Trouble had told him that Holly had wanted the mud man at her wedding ceremony and together they cooked up an intricate scheme of deceit.  
  
Root opened a com link to Foaly.  
  
"Foaly's slave labour phone line speaking, how can I help?" The centaur's voice was laden with sarcasm. It was wasted on the Commander.  
  
"Get a pod ready, and a set of Hummingbirds, I'm going to Ireland."  
  
"Certainly your majesty." he replied, he would have bowed, but there was no point as the commander couldn't see him.  
  
"What did you call me?" bellowed Root almost bursting Foaly's eardrums.  
  
"Err, nothing commander. Do come down when you're ready."  
  
The commander shut off the com link before Foaly could say anything else.  
  
"Charming!" he muttered, stomping his hooves. "Typical Julius! I am so unappreciated!"  
  
He had only just checked the available pods and selected a suitable pair of Hummingbirds from the rack when a shout echoed through the booth.  
  
"D'arvit centaur. Get out here now. I'm on a schedule." Root boomed.  
  
Foaly hastened to comply. He buzzed open the door, revealing a red faced Commander. Before he had time to say anything, Foaly spoke for him.  
  
"Pod sixteen, to Tara, Ireland. Follow me." And he trotted off, down the corridor, still clutching the Hummingbirds.  
  
Holly's cubicle, Police Plaza, Haven City, the lower elements.  
  
Holly was sitting at her desk with her head in her arms. Why was life so unfair? All she wanted was the perfect wedding. Was that too much to ask? Mind you the Commander had a point. It could be dangerous. But who was going to give her away? She was going to ask Artemis to do it but she couldn't now. Maybe she'd ask Foaly. She was good friends with him. She would ask Trouble for his opinion later; when her shift was over.  
  
Fowl Manor, Dublin, Ireland  
  
Root flew shielded over the Irish countryside. It sure was beautiful. The scenery was tinged with the golden glow of sunset. He was heading to Fowl Manor. He could see it clearly in the distance; it looked really daunting, dark against the fading sun.  
  
The commander knelt, still shielded in the grounds of Fowl manor. He was waiting for Artemis' mother to leave.  
  
Artemis hastily said goodbye to his mother. He wanted to carry on rewriting his computer programme. His mother refused to take the hint.  
  
"Goodbye Arty. Are you sure you'll be alright? I could be gone for up to two and a half months." Angeline fussed over her son, forgetting that he was thirteen and not three.  
  
Artemis sighed, silently. "I'll be fine." he assured her, ushering her out the door to the waiting taxi. "Butler and Juliet will be here in any case."  
  
Artemis stood back, watching the taxi drive away. He returned to the Manor, shutting the door on the gathering dusk. It could have been his imagination, but he was sure he detected a slight shimmer in the air. He was just walking back up the grand staircase when a knock sounded on the door. Artemis groaned, who could be visiting the Manor at this time of night?  
  
"Juliet, Will you get that? I need to get back to my computer." It wasn't a question; it was an order.  
  
Juliet obeyed, pulling open the heavy double door a crack. She froze when she saw who was standing there.  
  
"Commander Root? Is that you?" she asked, stupidly.  
  
The commander sighed; mud men were so stupid. "Yes. May I have permission to enter the building? I have a proposition for Artemis."  
  
Juliet told the commander to come in and shut the door behind him.  
  
"Artemis is in the study. Follow me."  
  
The pair walked up the staircase and Juliet paused before knocking on the study door.  
  
"Artemis. You have a visitor."  
  
She opened the door and waited for Root to walk through before closing it. She wondered what the commander could want? She went to find her brother in case he knew anything.  
  
Artemis didn't turn around so Root walked slowly towards him. He placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Hello Artemis."  
  
Artemis recognised that voice. It couldn't be...  
  
"Commander Root. What brings you here?"  
  
The commander proceeded to explain the situation.  
  
"So I would like to know if you, Butler and Juliet would attend the wedding ceremony?"  
  
Artemis considered the offer. "Yes. Yes we will be there." he paused, "Who is giving her away? She is an orphan if I remember correctly."  
  
The commander shuffled, "Well, actually I do have one, in fact two more requests. Would you care to be the one to give Holly away? And would Juliet care to be Holly's bridesmaid?"  
  
Artemis paused. He didn't really have the time to attend wedding ceremonies. But he felt he owed Holly a favour since she saved his father in the Arctic. "I would be honoured to. I'm sure Juliet would also be happy to comply." He didn't have to ask her, he knew she would be delighted at the offer.  
  
He was right. As usual. Juliet hadn't been able to find Butler so she had stood, eavesdropping outside the study door. "Oh My Gosh!!!" she squealed excitedly to herself. "I am going to be a bridesmaid to a fairy!!" she did a few dance steps on the thick quilted carpet. She stopped, "What am I going to wear?"  
  
A/N: Will the wedding go to plan? All will be revealed in the next chapter (I hope!!) Please review. 


	7. The Big Day

**Family Tree  
**  
Chapter seven, The big day.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Artemis Fowl.

* * *

Two Months later, Holly and Trouble's apartment, Haven City  
  
Holly woke up feeling exhausted; she squinted at her clock, barely able to make out the time. No wonder she was tired, the sun had only just risen on the surface. She had total jet lag. Then she remembered; it was her wedding day. The reason she was tired was that she was having a surface wedding, on a remote island (with shuttle port access!), in daylight. She felt considerably lucky, even the morning sickness had held off. She got out of bed and looked at her reflection in the bedroom mirror. She was really huge now. It looked as if she was having triplets, not just one baby. She shuddered. She thought she had better get ready, then she remembered that Lili Frond was coming round in about an hour, to help her do just that.  
  
By the time Lili arrived, Holly had worked herself up into a right old state. She had only just managed to have a shower and scramble into her dressing gown.  
  
"Oh Holly!" sighed Lili in frustration. "You're supposed to be ready. Now where's you dress?" Lili scanned the room, hoping to see some clue to what Holly was wearing. All she saw was the unmade bed, the usual bedroom furniture and an assortment of recon uniforms and black out suits strewn over the floor.  
  
Holly groaned, she was regretting letting Lili have anything to do with her wedding, she always wanted to be in control.  
  
"You know I hate dresses, so I'm not wearing one." Holly knew Lili would be against this idea, so before she could say anything Holly took what she proposed to wear from her wardrobe, where it had been hanging.  
  
Lili's eyes clouded over, the minute she saw it. "Oh Holly, it's beautiful. Trust you!" Lili reached out a hand and stroked the material.  
  
Holly's outfit consisted of pale green linen trousers and a long sleeved silk jacket in the same green. It had a silver badge embroidered on the breast pocket. One word had been sewn on the badge, 'Reconnaissance'! Her shoes were silver boots, an exact replica of her recon ones, but silver instead of scuffed black.  
  
Holly grinned at Lili. "I took my uniform to the tailors and had them make a copy but in a more subtle shade!"  
  
Lili raised her eyebrows, and then noticed the clock.  
  
"Well come on, hurry up. You'll be late for your own wedding."  
  
Remote Island, location of wedding ceremony  
  
Holly stepped out of the shuttle and blinked at the brightness of it all. She hadn't been above ground in daylight for ages. The sand was white, and dotted with exotic shells. Palm trees grew here and there, and the sun glared down upon this perfect scene. The sky was blue and you could almost taste the sea in the air. Holly sniffed. She smelt sun cream. A lot of sun cream. She wrinkled her nose. No one used that much, surely? No one except, Mulch Diggums. The dwarf was waiting for Holly at the exit of the shuttle port, along with a LEP officer, corporal Newt. Just in case Mulch tried to make a run for it.  
  
"Hey Captain Short. Congratulations!" he shook her hand and Holly had to fight to resist the temptation to hold her nose.  
  
Mulch raised his voice, "Hey you lot, don't start without me. Or the good Captain here. They'll be a pregnant pause before she arrives." Everyone groaned. Typical Mulch.  
  
Lili led her out on to the beach where the ceremony was to be held. A cluster of palms blocked Holly's view. Foaly trotted up to her.  
  
"Holly I'm ever so sorry, but I can't give you away..." He apologized.  
  
Holly fumed; trust something to go wrong on her big day. She was about to shout at Foaly, when he took her arm and led her around the palm trees, Lili followed.  
  
Foaly indicated the shore, "Because someone much more suited to the job is going to do it."  
  
Holly scanned the crowd. Three familiar figures stood not too far away, one seven foot tall, with a shaven head and wearing a suit. One with long hair tied in a plait and wearing a pale green bridesmaids dress. And finally a boy with raven hair and cold blue eyes. Holly beamed at Foaly.  
  
"Did you set this up?" she asked,  
  
"I helped, although it was Julius and Trouble's idea!" Foaly replied.  
  
Holly grinned over in the direction of fiancé and superior officer.  
  
Butler took his seat in the front row in between Lili Frond and Grub Kelp. Artemis and Juliet walked towards her.  
  
"Congratulations Holly, on both accounts." said Artemis giving a rare smile.  
  
Juliet just grinned and handed a bouquet of pale cream roses. Holly thanked them both. Artemis and Juliet linked her arms and they walked across the sand to a waiting Trouble Kelp.  
  
The ceremony had just ended and everyone was congratulating the bride and groom. Artemis proposed a toast,  
  
"Here's to the bride and groom, Holly and Trouble, the perfect couple!"  
  
Everyone clinked glasses, "The perfect couple!"  
  
Foaly began pestering for a speech eventually Trouble gave in. People clapped as he stood up,  
  
"OK, OK. This time two years ago I'd never have imagined that some time in the not too distant future, I'd be a married dad. I've got Holly to blame for that!" Trouble put his arm around his wife. He felt Holly tense.  
  
"Are you OK?" he asked, concerned.  
  
Holly caught her breath. "Yeah, I'm fine. Well as fine as being practically nine months pregnant lets you be!"  
  
Trouble grinned. "Well, if you're sure. We've got a honeymoon to go on."  
  
"Cominetto Isle (the location of the spa in the seventh dwarf), here we come!" Holly returned the smile.  
  
They thanked everyone for coming and for their wedding presents. Holly added a special thanks to Commander Root for her surprise. He went a shade redder than usual.  
  
Holly hugged Juliet and shook hands with Butler and Artemis.  
  
"Thank you for coming!" she said, "It was the biggest surprise ever!"  
  
Artemis nodded, "I hope you enjoy your honeymoon and good luck with the birth."  
  
Holly thanked them again and then her and Trouble were escorted to the boat that was taking them to Cominetto.

* * *

A/N: OK, There is only one chapter left unless I write an epilogue. Please tell me what you think in your reviews. I may write a sequel / prequel, but I'm not sure yet. 


	8. Family Tree

**Family Tree  
**  
**Chapter eight, Family tree**  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Artemis Fowl. Eoin Colfer does.  
  
**A/N:** This is the final chapter as I have decided not to upload an epilogue. I have started writing a prequel: This is the start of the rest of my life. The first few chapters should be up soon. I am going to write a sequel but not for a while as I don't have a plot.

* * *

Holly and Troubles hotel suite, Cominetto  
  
Holly awoke early, their hotel suite was still swaithed in darkness. She sat up and then she felt it. The baby, her baby. She started elbowing Trouble frantically.  
  
"Trouble!" she hissed, grimacing with the pain. "Trouble wake up."  
  
Trouble opened his eyes. When he heard the urgency in Holly's voice he too, sat up.  
  
"Holly, Holly are you Ok? Is it the baby?" Trouble asked, just about managing to stay calm.  
  
Holly nodded. "This is it, it's coming!"  
  
Trouble climbed out of bed, he dialled 888 (A/N: the fairy version of 999 or 911 depending on where you live.) and requested an ambulance. He helped Holly out of bed and wrapped her in her dressing gown. By the time he'd dressed in the clothes he had worn the night before, the ambulance had arrived.  
  
Cominetto Hospital, maternity ward.  
  
Much to Trouble's annoyance the nurses made him wait outside the delivery room while Holly was giving birth. They said that it was a complicated procedure and all he could do was get in the way. Charming, he thought. After all, the baby was his as well. He sat on a hard chair with his back to the wall, waiting and wishing. Meanwhile in the delivery room Holly was exhausted. She lay still cradling her new baby in her arms. She heard a door open and Troubles voice.  
  
"Holly is it a boy or a girl?" He asked coming and sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
Holly grinned, "A girl." she gave her to Trouble to hold.  
  
Trouble cooed over the baby in his arms. Holly rolled her eyes. Trouble was more motherly than she was.  
  
"What are we going to call her?" asked Trouble, smiling at Holly.  
  
Holly thought for a minute, "What about Amber, because of her golden red tufts of hair?"  
  
Trouble smiled again, "That's perfect. Ok, Amber it is."  
  
It was visiting hours at the Cominetto hospital. Commander Root had made a special trip from Police Plaza to Cominetto to see the new baby.  
  
"She's wonderful," said the commander, it was the most emotional thing Holly had ever heard him say. "What have you called her?"  
  
"Amber." Holly replied.  
  
The commander peered at baby Amber. "I think she's definitely got your eyes, and that determined look of yours. But I can see Trouble reflected in her face."  
  
Holly grinned and was about to say something when the commander produced a gift-wrapped present from a bag.  
  
"Congratulations. It's for you and Trouble."  
  
Holly thanked him. "Do I have to wait for Trouble to get back?"  
  
Before the commander could answer her, the door opened and Trouble walked in.  
  
"Talk of the devil!" Holly laughed, cuddling Amber close.  
  
Trouble kissed Holly and stroked Amber's tuft of hair.  
  
"Good afternoon sir." he greeted the commander.  
  
Trouble and Holly then proceeded in opening their present while the commander held Amber.  
  
Holly tore off the last piece of paper, revealing a CD rom disk labelled, Create Your Own Family Tree.  
  
The commander explained, "Now you will be able to record all the family additions of the future!"  
  
A/N: Ok, it's all over. If you want more read this is the start of the rest of my life, which is the prequel to this fic. I have only written a few chapters of that though. I am going to write a sequel possibly named Changes. 


End file.
